Where's Daddy, Mommy?
by Cana Alberona
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been dating for 6 months now, and it has been 8 months since the dragons attack. Natsu fonds himself having strange dreams, and Lucy finds a 6 year old girl claiming for her to her mother. Natsu walks in and can't believe what he hears, or what he see's. ***Guys, this is my first NaLu story so please tell me some tips or stuff Im doing wrong help please! .
1. Chapter 1

The Power Of Our Bond

**A/N: Hey Minna! Hope you enjoy my first NaLu fan fic! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail what so ever! D:**

~A bad dream and an unbelievable seeing!~

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy, the blonde girl asked her salmon haired friend. "Yea, Luce? What is it?" He asked. "Umm, Well I was just wondering... How come everyone here is good at dealing with their... their pasts?" She asked, the blonde woman didn't want to ask, cause she thought that maybe it would bring something up, and t- her train of thought stoped once she saw her friend was laughing.. at her? "N-Natsu, it's not funny!" She whined. "Well, I know, but you asked, It's cause of out bond!" He grinned, his usual toothy grin. "Y-You're bond?" I asked. "Yea. _Our _bond!" He said motioning to the whole Guild who was smiling back at them. "Look, Luce. Are ya gonna come on a job with me and Happy?" Natsu asked as he tapped his fingers on the bar table. Lucy's smile softened. "Yea, Im coming Natsu." She walked towards the Guild doors with Natsu, Happy Erza, and Gray. Her family. She walked with them to their destination, since Natsu refused to end up on a train. '_Hmm, I wonder what Natsu meant by our bond…?_' Lucy thought. "Well it looks like we're here." The raven ice make mage declared. "Hmm, so what was the job in the first pl-" Lucy looked up to see the old, still big, but torn down Heartfilia mansion. "Afjrhgjwelhg;q!" Lucy screamed, "Why are we here!?" Lucy panicked.

"Cause Luce, this is our job. To clean up the mansion." Natsu shrugged as he stared at the mansion. "O-Oh.. Okay." Lucy sighed. "Well let's get going." The red haired Titiana said, walking towards the house.

**A Little While Later….**

"Okay, Im done in here!" Gray yelled from another room upstairs.

"SAME HERE!" Natsu called Oh so very loudly.

"Same." He said as she walked finding Lucy crying in the library room with a book in her hands. Natsu heard her too, and apparently so did Gray, cause he was there when Natsu got there, "What happened Luce?!" Natsu shrieked. Lucy saw Natsu and jumped, hiding behind Erza and Gray, as they both yelled in unison "NATSU! YOU FUCKED UP !$$YGHRS%&^$!" Natsu had wide eyes, and was confused, "What's going on? What's wrong with Lucy?" He yelled trying to get past the two mages, but that wasn't gonna work. Gray pushed Natsu back and yelled, "The Fuck, Natsu?" He called, "Why would you do that? To Lucy especialy?" He yelled at his '_rival_' "What do you mean?" Natsu yelled. "I did nothing to Luce! I

would never ever hurt her!?" He cried, "L-Lucy!" He yelled. He could see her being pulled away by Erza.

/\_/\

(O O)

(W)

"Aa! Dammit! I've ben having that dream again!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up from his bed, as Happy got startled he calmed him down, and did his usual routine and headed towards the Guild, until when he opened the doors, he couldn't believe what he hear, or saw.

/\_/\

(O O)

(W)

**A/N: Okay here you guys go. My very first NaLu story, It will probably be terrible cause I mean, Im not so good with NaLu even though Im a ful fan of it, Idk, I've tried writing it before but it sucked so here is this one, I thought the first chapter was Farley decent. So Idk, please reveiw Minna! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Of Our Bond.

**A/N: Hello minna! :) I just wanted to say a huge thanks to Nnatsuki and gaarasmistress39 for reveiwing my story! :) Thank you! *Throws cookies everywhere* So yea, thanks you guys and here is Chapter 2! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not, and I repeat, Do. Not. Own. Fa- **

**Natsu: We get it! You don't own Fairy Tail, now hurry up, I wanna know what I see, thats so terrifying! **

**Me: Wait what? You're in the story and you don;t know... *face palm* Well anyways enough of my talking here you go! :)**

**~Chapter 2- YOU WHAT?!~**

Everyone in the Guild turned around to see their salmon haired friend at the Guild entrance who had his mouth dropped to the floor. '_D-Did, I just hear and see what I think I did?_' Natsu though as he walked over to Lucy to see her holding a little girl who had blonde hair and eyes, those eyes they were just like his almost, charcole balck. But why would Lucy have a daughter that looked like him and her...?

Everyone looked at Natsu and Lucy who was now red and then Natsu soon became the same shade all over, and gulped, and grabbed Lucy's arm and tugged on it, "Luce I need to talk to you okay?" He asked as he walked outside the Guild doors dragging Lucy and the child along with him. The whole Guild didn't get a thing except for Mira and Master because (they're just awesome like that. Naw, jk jk), they just knew, especcially Mirajane cause of her 'Match-making skills'.

After a few moments, the Guild went back to what they were doing and thought about asking Mira or the Master about it later.

Meanwhile, Outside the Guild in the back was Natsu and Lucy and some little six year old.

"L-Luce, who is this and why does it look like she has my eyes?" Natsu called, or more yelled, but not to loud to scare the kid or Lucy.

"I-I, Don't know..." Lucy whispered and then it happened.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"I-I, I dono't know..." I whispered, choking the words out. Even though I was lying, _'I was planning on telling Natsu about her one day but he would probably get mad and leave...'_That's when my train of thoughts were interupted by Natsu falling to the ground uncauciose. '_He passed out?!_' I thought quickly and told Nashi (The child) to stay with the pinked haired biy, as I ran inside to tell everyone what happened.

About an hour passed and I was sitting beside Natsu's bed, in the infermary of course. Nashi kept on trying to pull on his hair and poke his face so I had to send her out of the room until Natsu woke up from whatever.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I-I, I don't know..." Was the last thing I heard her whisper, and then it happened, I passed out, and suddenly started to have that dream again, except this time I couldn't wake up. It started off where

it had left off last time.

_"What's wrong?!" I screamed as I tried to push past that bastard Gray, but there was no telling that I'd get past, all I could do was yell. "LUCY!" I felt my eyes get blury and my cheeks are getting wetter by the second. I-Im crying? Was what I was thinking which gave Gray a minute to push down on the ground yelling at me, like "What did you do to her?! Why? Tell me! NOW!" and stuff like that, all I could do was flinch, and cry some more. I didn't know what was happening. Why was Lucy scared of me? Why did Erza look at me with so much disgust? And why is Gray screaming at me? I snapped after he asked me this, "How could you hurt her like that?!" I jolted up and pushed Gray, and ended up punching him into the wall, and sai, "I WOULD NEVER HURT LUCY AND YOU KNOW THAT!" I screamed, and all he did was chuckle with an evil grin..._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she hugged the salmon haired boy's neck, as he tried to hug her, but his whole body was in pain, as if the dream was real. "H-Hey, Luce." Natsu smiled back. "What happened?" The boy asked as she let him go and explained what had happened. "Really? Well that's happened twice this week. Happy told me that after we go thome from a job, I passed out on my bed, and wouldn't wake up for like hours. And then it happened earlier." He explained and Lucy frowned. "Well, what did you need to talk to me about." The blonde blushed as her chocolate brown eyes made their gaze to her lap, and so did her hands. She already knew what he wanted to talk to her about. "Who is that?" Natsu asked once more as he pointe to the little six year old blonde who stood in the door way. She had long blonde hair, it was just like Lucy's but longer. She wore a white tanktop and white shorts with a pink flower print and a brown belt that was held by her belt loop, and it hung down, it held Celestial Spirit Keys on it. "Who me? Im Nashi!" She smiled happily running over to Natsu. "Yea, Natsu a while back..." Lucy began and took a deep breath. "We were partying, and I wasn't feeling so good, and I was about to walk home when Mira said for you to come, and I guess you were drunk, since you can't remember, but it turned out I felt better when I got home and you stayed there, and we... we ya know..." Lucy blushed deeply, and this happened while you and Erza and Gray went out on a month mission, and I stayed away from the Guild as much as possible then and I guess you never realized, but then sooner or later I had her, Nashi, so you're her father." She started to cry as she finished, and right then Mirajane came in and saw this and decided to take Nashi with her. Natsu mouthed a 'thank you' as she nodded. "O-Oi, Luce!" He said putting his hands on her red cheeks wiping away each tear, "Why are you crying?" He asked overly concerned. "W-Well, you probably wanna laeve me and her, and n-n-n-never se us a-a-aga-" She stopped as she felt her and his lips crash together and all of a sudden she smiled, she pulled away and smiled. A real one that she hasn't felt in a while. "Never. Never ever. Will I ever leave your side weather we have more than one child." Natsu said sternly as he pulled her into his embrace. Right then, Nashi ran in the room and saw them hugging and yelled, "Oooh! Group Huuuuuggg!" And hugged both of her parents.

**A/N: Hayo Minna! So did you like it? I hope you did, and please reveiw! Tell me if I need to improve her if Im over doing something please! :) Thank You all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Im trying to update everyday since school starts in about a month for me so yep! I hope you enjoy! Oh and the 10th person to reveiw will get to tell me to write them a fanfiction but it has to be about Fairy Tail! :) Thank for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nashi: She doesn't own F-Fairy Tail! :) **

**A few days later at the Guild...**

Lucy walked into the Guild with Nashi at her side, and went over to the bar, and sat on a stool as Nashi went to go and find Asuka and play with her. Then a pink blob ran into the guild, and as Im sure you guessed Natsu. He ran to Lucy's side and yelled. "I CAN'T FIND HAPPY!" And shook her back and forth.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked into the Guild and made my way to the bar and asked Mira for some orange juice, as Nashi went to play with Asuka. I was about to take a sip of my cold beverage, as a pink blob rushed in and as I guessed right, it was Natsu, who had shook me yelling, "WHERE'S HAPPY? I CAN'T FIND HIM!" And then as that happened I started to feel dizzy as he let me go and the blue exceed came out of Master's office with a flyer in hand and flew over to a freaking out Natsu. "Aye! Natsu!" Happy yelled, and Natsu turned around and hugged the blue exceed who dropped his paper. I bent down to grab it, but that's when Happy snatched it from my hands, and yelled, "You can't see this!" And started to fly away. "Wait, what is it though?" I called, as he yelled back, "I-Its, Uhhh, A Mission! Come on Natsu!" The blue cat yelled as Natsu ran with outta the Guild, "See ya Luce!" He yelled with his usual grin.

I was a bit worried, I mean Nashi's birthday was coming up and Natsu and Happy said that the were going to be at the Guild with Mira and Master cleaning up, so the Guild is closed for a bit, they said two weeks? I don't remember.

_**Flash Back...**_

_"Lucy!' Natsu called for me to come over to the bar were Mirajane and MAster him and Happy were at, as people started to leave the Guild. _

_Master spoke first. "Lucy we're cleaning up he Guild and we're closing it for about two weeks, just so you know, and Natsu and Happy will be helping, we will be leaving the Mission board outside so you and the others may still work on them." Master said kindly as I nodded, "Okay, see you guys." I waved, as Mira spoke loudly, "Oh, and Lucy!" She started, as I stopped at the doorway of the Guild. "Hmm?" I hummed. "You and Nashi please be at the Guild at 2:40pm, no later or earlier, please?!" She yelled, as I nodded in agrement._

_**Flashback Over...**_

If That was last week on thursday, aqnd today is Thursday then..."HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and looked at the time, it was 2:37pm. '_No later or earlier, please?_' Mirajane's words rang in my head.

Nashi came running out of her room, and said "Momma! tomarrows my birthdaaaayyyy!" She smiled, as I quickly picked up my daughter and ran to the Guild, getting many stares as Nashi yelled, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !" The whole way there. I then stopped outside the Guild door, panting and looked at er watch, 2:41pm. I opened the door and heard a "Suprise!'' As the light turned on."Happy Birthday Nashi!" The whole Guild exclaimed as Nashi stared at the guild and laughed and ran over to them and hugged a bunched of people's legs.

I walked over to Natsu in disbelief and said, "So this is what ou were doing for a whole two weeks? Eh?" I grinned and gave Natsu a peck on his cheek, as he blushed. "Hey, Luce?" He asked, as he held my waist. "Yea, Natsu? What is it?" I reply. "W-Well," He started. "Where, have you been hiding Nashi?" He asked.

I froze, He wasn't supposed to ask me this. No this wasn't supposed to happen! "Uhh..." I gulped. How am I suppossed to tell him this?!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked yesterday's chapter, and sorry for it's shortness! XD Well I'll just get on with the story! :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy tail! :)**

Lucy froze, she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Now the whole Guild was staring at her with curious faces. She gulped and pulled Natsu out of the Guild very fast.  
"Natsu.." She started, as he looked at her with concern, "Lucy, are you okay? Did I make you sick? If I did, I might be able to make you better?" He smirked at his last statment, but still worried.

Lucy chuckled nervously, "Thanks for the worries, but it's not that Natsu..." She started as she sat on a bench, and patted the spot next to her, for Natsu to sit and he did so.

Lucy took a deep breath and frowned, "Natsu, when I had Nashi, it was that time when you and GRay and Erza and Happy And Wendy went on that month S Class job, and I-I was pregnent then and during that month, I gave birth to NAshi, but I was really sick. And so was she, so I let her stay with Porlyusica, and let her heal Nashi as to she said I was already getting better," The blonde paused for a breath.

Natsu smiled softly and grabber the sides of her face gently pulling it to look at him, and said, "I would have liked to know about all this and all, but It's not like I'd leave you Luce. I love you too much. And I feel the same for Nashi. She is our beautiful daughter." He grinned and kissed Lucy.

Lucy kissed back but then seperrated, and hugged Natsu, "Thanks, Im glad you understand." She let him go and walked back into the Guild to see it looking like nothing had happened. To think that the guild would have looked spyed at them, but I guess not... She thought.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Everyone followed to the window of the Guild and watched the two lovers and smirked after a little bit seeing that they kissed and hugged, and saw Lucy and Natsu start to walk in, and quickly went back to what they were doing.**_

_**Flashback Over...**_

Lucy was looking for Nashi because her and Natsu were going to go and go to her apartment for dinner. When she found Nashi, they headed to the apartment and on the way there, Lucy had fallen.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was walking peacfuly listening to Nashi and Natsu argue about which type of food is better, and then BAM! I fell, err more like tripped. "Owww..." I whined as Natsu picked up my arm, "Natsu stop! It hurts!" I cried as I swatted his hand away. "Well then Luce, I think you broke it..." He said concerned. "Should we take mamma to the hospititi-tal? (hospital)" Nashi asked all cutley. Natsu nodded and picked me up bridal style. As we headed to the hospital.

**A/N: Okay guys, so sorry for this short chapter, but Im in a rush so yea hope you liked it! :)**

**The person who reveiws 16th gets to ask me to write a story or mention something in the story! :) Thanks guys, You all make me smile! (To my reveiwers)**


	5. The End! :(

**A/N: Hey guys! It me, Rainbows, and uhh here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Fairy Tail :D**

**~x~ **

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I awoke in a room filled with people, the first one I spotted was Natsu and Nahie, who were pacing along the room, and then I realized Cana was here and Erza and even Mira, the I just concluded it was the whole Guild. "Gomen, Minna..." I said softly as Natsy then heard me, and saw I was awake, he ran over to me and explained what had happened after we talk a little.

"Well you see..." He paused, " You fell and all and broke your arm." He said with a little concern showing on his face. "Yea, I know that much. but why is the whole Guild in here?" I asked, as he said, "Oh cause we took you to the Guild first, and then-" He cut off as Nashi yelled, "Mommy!"

And jumped on my lap, and hugged my neck, "Hey, Nashi..." I said softly as I got out of the bed I was in, and headed out of the room, as the whole Guild followed me all the way to where I checked out and out of the hospital, and that's when they all started to go back to the Guild. I chuckled to myself as Natsu followed me with Nashi at his side. "Hey Luce, When are we gonna tell Nashi? About me being her-" He was once more cut off by the adorable blonde girl who called out to him saying, "Dad?" She asked, "Can we go to the zoo?" She finished her question and added a cute little tilt to her head with a perfect smile.

"Uhh, what she said." Natsu replied referring to her calling him dad.

"Hmm, Nashi? I think instead of the zoo, how about some ice cream?" I asked, or more though knew she would say yes. "Uhhh-Huh!" She giggled, and then got in between me and Natsu and grabbed our hands and we swung her up and down. "I think Now would be great." I whispered, leaning over to Natsu. "Kay." The pinkette smirked and picked Nashi up twerling her around in the air. "Hey Nashi! Guess What?" He said playfully as I watched the two. "Hmm, lemme think! Ooh, You're my daddy?" She replied while hugging his neck after Natsu nodded.

**10 Years later...**

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

A girl with long blonde hair and a navy blue tank top with rolled up jeans and some black converses, walked into the guild greeted by many of the newer people of Fairy Tail. Her best friend, Nikkou Fullbuster. He is one of my best friends who I always hang out with and my other friends:

Kori and Ur Fullbuster, Tetsu and Sumato Redfox, and Hiiro and Tengoku Fernandes, Oh and last but not least my little brother and sister, Igneel and Layla Dragneel.

I greeted them all and ended up talking to my sister and Hiiro, while the others chatted with eachother.

"Hey, Nashi?" I heard Ur, talking and turned towards her, and tilted my head as if to say 'yea?'

"Uhh, do you have a crush on Nikkou?" She asked as I shook my head, and I realized that Hiiro was listening, and I said, "Well I'll tell only you two who I do like." I whispered and glanced around.

I did forget to introduce him, but his name is Susamajii, he is the son of Mirajane and Freed Justine. "Susamajii." I said as both girls gasped, and I blushed furiously when I didn't realize I had been sitting at the bar, and a certain white haired beauty had been listening to us, she winked at me with a smirked and went on with her business. I face planted the bar table as my friends laughed when I got some sairs from a few, and one being Susamajii.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the end of the story and uhh yea tell me if I should make a sequeal or something about Susamajii and Nashi, and many other couples or not, and Im open for requests so yep! I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
